national_league_footballfandomcom-20200215-history
Houston Wranglers
Teams of the NLF Houston Wranglers When league owner Jim Tading distribute the NLF Candidacy Poll throughout the state of Texas, he had high expectations. When the results returned, only two cities gave an approval rating higher than a 55%, Dallas, and Houston. To place a team in Dallas was a dream come true for Tading. Then he began to think about the opportunity he had, by placing a team in Houston as well. He had an opportunity to create a rivalry in America's largest populated state. It was a chance he refused to allow to pass him by. Plus, Houston's 91% approval rating was an easy sell to the Board of Directors. But, negotiations with Houston mayor Annise Parker were stalled due to her ongoing re-election campaign. About three months later, an agreement was recahed between Mayor Parker and Tading. He made the announcement of Houston's representation the following day. However in July 2013, around two months after their team was announced, their appearance was revealed, along with their name, the Wranglers. That day, however, Tading announced that the Texas Metrodome would now be a joint stadium, for Houston and Dallas. Fans weren't happy with the news, but quickly got over it. In May 2015, Houston took the field for the fist time vs the New York Flyers, beating them in OT 23-20. Houston finished 8-7 in 2015. In 2016, Houston finished 6-9. Following that season, team owner Gary Clark hired HC James Lambert as HC/GM. Lambert, in his introductory conference, said he would turn Houston into a champion. In the 2017 Draft, he started the trend by drafting CB Chris Randle out of South Carolina with the #12 pick. That year, Houston went 7-8. In 2018 and 2019, Houston made consecutive playoff trips, each one suffering the same end, early loss. In 2020, Houston made the Division II Championship, but lost to Arizona, 21-17. In 2021, thanks to The BFL-NLF Agreement, Houston signed QB Tommy Grady during the Transfer period. Grady had spent five seasons in a Washington Nationals regime that refused to put any talent around him. In 2021, Grady was named captain, and Houston rolled to a 12-3 record. But in the Division II Title, they lost 27-20 to a red-hot New York team. In 2022, Grady says it's Houston's time to shine. Is it their year? Tommy Grady, QB Ever since the 2016 BFL Draft saw Tommy Grady go #1 to the Washington Nationals, Grady was supposed to save the franchise. By the time he left in 2021, Grady was the one who needed to be saved. In five years, Washington only drafted a WR in the first two rounds once, and never signed a free agent under 30, or who made more than one Pro Bowl. Needless to say, the organization did nothing to deserve him for five full seasons. Finally, Grady had enough and decided to leave the BFL altogether. During the Transfer period, Houston seemed to be his only option, as he signed with them after only four days. Now, Grady looks to prove himself as an Elite passer, for a team that seems to value him, more than need him.